ginger ale
by littlestpetshop2000
Summary: dramatic happenings when norn is hungry and he goes to wales house!


it was night and norn was very hungry he went into the kitchen trying to find some food and he cuoldnt they were all out norn was lookign through ther cabinets and fridge and drawers but no food could be found he was very sad "sigh" he sighed " icant find any foods" norn said very sadly "i think i will go to wales' house" so he put on his coat and shoes and went to wales houws wales was in his kitchen at the window and he was cutting leek and putting leek into the leek stew. as he was chooping he heard a knock on the door knock knock norn did and wales went and answered "do you have any food" norn said "no" wales replied "but im making some now so you can just wait in the living room i will bring it to you when it is done and then you can eat it" said wales as he went back into the kitchen chopping "ok" norn said he was i nthe living room waiting watching some tv "yawn" norn yawned and surfed da tv lookin at some channels and he was channeling after about an hour wales came back into the room and he said "ok food is done here you go" and he gave him the food and then norn ate after thye ate together norn had a flashback about wales and him kissing as kids he blushed and looked way wales looked at norn flustered "what is wrong" wales said, flustered. "i was just thinking of .. that time.. um.. when we kissed.. and.."  
norn looked up at wales with his big moe eyes, about to cry with blush. wales jumped back sort of suprised he remembered that kiss "oh.. you.. remember..." he began blushing wales looked away"about that..." wales said as he looked away norn put his hand on wales shoulder and said " what about that what" walesl ooked deeply into norn eyes "um.. i thihnk.. i maybe.. might.. still have.. those same... feells..."  
norn gasped and began to smile and he responded "i do too" wales smiled and said "i want to do something special with you, like i always wanted to"  
norn was confused and he said confusedly "ok what" wales picted up norn an carried him into bed room placin him donw on the bed norn blushed as he noticed what was about to go on in the bedroom that they were in. after wales put him down he went to the door and locked and closed it and he went back to norn, looking away because he was shy about it and began to think iot was a bad idea he crawled ontop of norn and looked into his eyes and norn looked back, wales blushed and said "ok do you want to take your shirt off maybe or should i do it for you.. i dont know it doesnt matter so much its not like you have to do this" "no no it s okay" norn responded "i can take my shirt off if you want me to.."  
"no its laruight im not forcing you" wales said as he blushed at norn "oh well okay maube you should take yours off and ill take mine off" said norn "ok maybe i dont know but how would that work we cannot take our shirts off at the same time" wales said "why not" wales responedd very confuse "because my arms are not for shirting" said wales as frown "ok wel maybe we dont habe to take off shirts mauybe we can just pants?" said norn with emotion and confusion norn began to undo wales' pants "o-oh norn i dont know if i-" said wales "oh im sorry ill stop i feel so bad now omg" said norn norn blushed and looked away "well how will we.. do it if you want idk" "um maybe if we just dont talk" said wales cnfusedly "ok ill try" said norn wales began to undo eachother pants and they did and they could see eachothers boxers now, ew "o-oh wales i dont know" said norn "oh im sorry maybe i should stop im so sorry omg omg omg" said wales "you told me not to talk but im so sorry omg i dont know if i can do it..." norn blushed and looke daway wales frowned and put his hand on norns face and he said "if you want to sex we can sex" he smile and norn said "ok well if you want to because idk"  
wales frowned more and he said " oh no if you dont want to we don have to its ok im so sorry i even mentioned i feel so bad now im so sorry omg omg"  
norn touched face and began to kiss wales they got a flashback of hteir kiss as chibis and thye blushed ajn said "ok i am ready to do it now" said wales and norn said "ok maybe i am too" an dthey did it the end :) 


End file.
